the seme uke relationship
by mustang-lover51
Summary: Zero's lust is getting out of control. Kaname shows him exactly who is boss. Kaname x Zero oneshot


Vampire Knight

The seme / uke relationship.

_General info first, seme is a dominant person and uke is submissive. I think? Anyway, this is a oneshot between Kuran Kaname and Zero Kiryu. Thanks to a request from Flaaen101, this is going to be dedicated to them. Thanks to all my readers who have supported my first ficcy - the blonde angel- I'll probably be updating that again soon, and I have some juicy Zombie Loan smut on the way too. _

_None of the registered anime's listed belong to me. I only wish that some of the characters were mine but they're not.._

_Enjoy! _

It was late at night, Zero Kiryu was on night patrol with his sort of sister and childhood friend Yuuki Cross. The sun was almost up, which meant Zero would be dealing with his nemesis Kuran Kaname. As easy as it was to keep the screaming fangirls at bay, it wasn't easy watching Kaname treating Yuuki differently to the other girls. Sure, they had history but he felt closer to her than Kaname.

"Zero Kiryu. I'd have thought you'd be in the night class by now. Must be difficult keeping it a secret from Yuuki." Kaname smiled, Zero bore his teeth.

"Not as difficult as listening to your stuck up attitude." He spat. He truly hated Kaname, but knew _he _was the only one who could keep his needs at bay. And he hated the feeling of being weak.

Kaname simply smirked and walked off. Within minutes, the night class were back to their dorm and the day class were just starting. Zero's throat became red, and his eyes glowed an evil red also. He knew there was only one person to turn to.

Kuran Kaname.

As if Kaname could see through the door, he called to allow Zero into his room.

"Ah Zero, back again I see." Zero's face went hot. What the hell was going on? He ran over here angry and thirsty, only to end up with his heart drumming against his ribcage. He obliged to the command, as if under a spell. Kaname spared no time in undoing his shirt, revealing his well sculpted neck and chest. Immediately, Zero ran for it, but Kaname stopped him.

"Now now Zero, patience is a virtue." Kaname waved his finger in front of Zero, who didn't take it well.

"Can it you pompous bloodsucker!" Zero snapped, Kaname was unsurprised.

"Well, aren't we reading from the hypocrisy manual tonight? Who is it that can't control his cravings?" Kaname smiled, shutting Zero's mouth...for the moment.

Kaname moved closer to Zero, grabbing the collar of his shirt and pulling him in. Zero's face went bright red smiled, and traced a hand over Zero's jaw down to his neck.

"How about we have ourselves a role reversal tonight? You play the piece of meat that gets snacked on and I play the predator." Kaname was still smiling. Zero was slightly worried. Kaname was usually such an ass. Why was tonight any different. Suddenly, Zero felt a hand run through his hair.

"Kaname what the hell?!" Zero panicked. Kaname remained calm. His hand still feathering through Zero's hair. Zero wasn't just red in the face anymore, this close contact was getting to him. Kaname moved in closer to Zero's lips, barely touching them as he spoke.

"I'm doing what you want me to. You think I can't read your body language? You want me inside you don't you?" Before Zero could answer, Kaname pressed a kiss to Zero's mouth, trapping his breath in his chest. Zero's hands held onto Kaname's shirt, gripping for dear life. Kaname's lips moved slowly from Zero's lips to his jaw, his teeth grazing the sensitive skin. Zero moaned, Kaname heard the moan and bit down on Zero's neck, feasting on the red nectar flowing from the artery.

Kaname stopped so as not to make Zero dizzy. He threw his head back, and stared at the panting Zero.

"Doesn't feel too bad on the recieving end, does it?" Kaname smiled. Zero's eyes were glazed over, he was looking at Kaname in a whole new light. He felt a strange sensation in his chest, like his heart wanted something.

Without thinking, Zero used Kaname's shirt as leverage and kissed him. Kaname didn't fight it, instead he held onto the back of Zero's head and deepened their kiss. With his one free hand, Kaname undid Zero's shirt, revealing the smooth skin underneath. His eyes drank in every last drop of this beauty. Yes, it was Zero Kiryu, yes he and Zero were enemies but at this moment in time, neither of them cared. Their kiss turned more lusty and soon Kaname was undoing Zero's trousers.

"Kaname, sh-should we be doing this?" Zero asked, he was breathless from the interaction. Kaname didn't say anything, and continued to undress the lilac haired man in front of him. Zero rolled with the punches and undid Kaname's trousers, with great difficulty as his hands were shaking. Kaname perched himself on one arm, licking the fingers on the other as Zero lay waiting. He kissed Zero deeply as he entered two of his fingers into Zero, who winced slightly.

Kaname took a moment to sweetly nuzzle Zero, he knew this would be uncomfortable for him. He kissed him gently from his cheek down his neck. He positioned himself at Zero's entrance and waited for approval. Zero nodded and ran his hands through Kaname's hair. His hair was like velvet, coloured like chocolate. Maybe this was the reason Zero had been having these feelings lately. Kaname entered Zero with one slow movement. Zero moaned a little, but it was mainly because he was getting used to the uncomfortable feeling.

"Are you okay Zero?" Kaname asked. This was the first time he'd spoken with a little sincerity in his voice. Did he _actually _care about him? Zero looked at Kaname with a smile.

"Yeah, I'm just getting used to it is all." He blushed deep red, he was a virgin after all. Kaname smiled and started a slow rhythm, allowing Zero to get used to it. When Kaname hit a certain place inside of Zero, spots appeared before his eyes.

"D-do that again!" Zero stuttered. He was embarassed to ask, but he couldn't deny his body of another hit like that. Kaname almost completely withdrew, then slammed back into Zero, all the while his mouth was working the other side of Zero's neck, heightening his experience further.

Zero wrapped his legs around Kaname's waist, he didn't seem to mind. In fact, this only gave Kaname more leverage. As his pace quickened, Zero started to moan even louder. Kaname pressed a harsh kiss to his lips. As much as he was enjoying this right now, Zero _really _needed to shut up. If anyone found out about this he'd never live it down.

TIme passed, and Kaname and Zero had reached their climax. Zero staggered to his feet, only to collapse onto his knees. Kaname stood and chuckled.

"Isn't it funny how I can _still _bring you to your knees, even when you're spent."

"Back to your usual cocky self I see. Nothing takes away that smug attitude of yours does it?" Zero asked, still slightly breathless. Kaname helped Zero up.

"Well, there is _one _thing. That is, if you want to do this again sometime." Kaname's lips were grazing Zero's as he spoke. Zero's face was getting red again. Then Kaname did something unexpected, he asked Zero to bunk with him for the night.

The next morning, Yuki was looking for Zero. He didn't come back after going to the Night students' dorms, so she went after him. She had already asked everyone in the dorms, except one.

She knocked on the door, when there was no response, she walked in.

"Zero?" She whispered. She walked into the bedroom to find Zero cuddled up with Kaname. Zero woke up, and his eyes shot open wide.

"Y-Yuki?! Why are you...I can explain..." Zero stuttered. Yuki's eyes were wide with disbelief, and she ran out of the room.

"Good luck explaining this one Kiryu." Kaname half yawned. He was right. There was no way Yuki would believe anything he told her.

"God damn you Kaname." Zero said, and he got dressed and left, with Kaname smiling to himself.


End file.
